poder de un bijuu
by ashsharingan
Summary: Naruto gana la guerra a un precio y ese precio es ir a otra dimensión y dar su don en una persona con un pikachu en su hombro pero ese don viene también con un precio, la humanidad de la persona; clasificación T por si acaso
1. la ascensión

**bueno, queridos lectores aquí estoy con una nueva historia de entre mes así que solo será cortita que lo disfrutéis, por favor no se os olvide comentar**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Pokémon**

* * *

caos, caos como ningún otro había en el climax del combate contra la Juubi, toda la alianza estaba sin Chakra y Naruto quedó solo luchando contra tal cosa, veréis, Obito y Madara lograron su objetivo de coger a la Juubi extrayendo el Hachibi de Killer Bee en un momento de debilidad y devolviendo la conciencia a la Juubi, mal error por su parte porque esta se escapó del control de Madara y poco a poco fue creando destrucción a su paso y matando de nuevo a millones, Sasuke llegó junto con los cuatro hokages a ayudar pero ni eso pudo detener a la Juubi y las colas atraparon a los cuatro y a Madara y los selló, si mis queridos lectores, la Juubi sabía pensar en el momento que le devolvieron la conciencia y también selló a Madara, la alianza estaba llorando de desesperación pensando que no podían luchar contra ese monstruo hasta que Obito se dio cuenta del error que había cometido porque esa cosa ya no estaba bajo su control y dijo a Sasuke que para recrear el poder de Hagoromo (el Rikudou Sennin) era necesario el poder Senju y el poder Uchiha junto con la sangre Uzumaki y así se podía vencer a la Juubi y también dijo que como Naruto era el único que llevaba sangre Uzumaki tendrían que trasplantar sus ojos y las células de Senju Hashirama en el y así podrían vencer a ese monstruo y así se hizo, se trasplantaron el único ojo de Obito y un ojo de Sasuke en el y así nació el perfecto Rinnegan que era una combinación de Byakugan, Rinnegan y Sharingan y sin mas Naruto cargó con la Juubi y se inició otra vez la lucha entre Hagoromo y la Juubi solo que esta al no tener el poder del fuego del Kyuubi y sus reservas de chakra fue mas difícil seguirle el ritmo así que en el climax de la pelea Naruto dijo

"Juubi, ¿por qué haces esto, es que acaso te divierte?" Naruto intento conversar con la Juubi sin embargo la Juubi hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, retrocedió y Naruto se dio cuanta de lo que estaba pasando, quizás esta es la única vez que se enteró de los sentimientos de los demás y paró la pelea, toda la alianza estaba asustada por lo que hizo el rubio porque este se acercó a la Juubi y le dijo

"no pasa nada, Juubi, puedes confiar en mi" dice Naruto confundiendo a toda la alianza y Kurama habló

**"Naruto ¿que haces? Mátala ahora que puedes" **dice temeroso el Kyuubi sin embargo Naruto dijo algo que le sorprendió

"no atacaré a una criatura que tiene miedo y está asustada" ahí todo el mundo se sorprendió y Kurama no encontraba palabras solo miraba a la Juubi y estaba retrocediendo poco a poco, infierno, en cuanto le venga la oportunidad huirá en vez de combatir cosa que eso sorprendió a mas no poder a Kurama y ni se diga a toda la alianza por lo que dijo Naruto

"Juubi no tienes que tener miedo de mi, puedes confiar en mi"al principio la Juubi desconfió y luego confió y se puso a brillar y todo el mundo estaba tenso por lo que pasaría después y cuando cesó el brillo apareció una humana de no mas de 16 años que parecía una diosa en persona, pelo platino blanco cara redondeada cuerpo bien formado y miembros que parecían frágiles pero mortales y con ropas platinas y negras, Naruto se sorprendió, desactivó su Doujutsu y se puso enfrente de ella y preguntó

"¿tu eres la Juubi?" dice Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de la Juubi "eres hermosa" dice obteniendo un rubor de ella y unos celos de cierta peli azulada, pero ella desconfió e iba a volver a su forma de monstruo pero Naruto la detuvo diciendo esto

"no espero que confías plenamente en mi pero no hace falta que destroces mas de lo que ya hay" dice el rubio consiguiendo un abrazo de esta mujer y consiguiendo un rubor del rubio ahora

"gracias por no sellarme" habla la mujer con una voz melodiosa y angelical

el Kyuubi estaba nervioso, sorprendido y un poco ¿celoso?

**"Naruto, no se que has hecho pero no confíes tampoco en ella podía ser una trampa" **dice

"¿que te pasa? ya has visto como actúa" dice Naruto y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada la Juubi brilló y Naruto sintió que espiaba su mente para encontrar sus memorias y así poder decidir si era digno de confianza o no y cuando acabó toda la alianza vio lagrimas en los ojos de la mujer que solo sonrió y dijo

"ahora se que eres digno de portarme y posiblemente de confianza completa, pero antes tengo que preguntarte ¿me ayudarías con un favor?" dice la Juubi

los dos (jinchuriki y bijuu) se dijeron que favor era ese pero sin mas Naruto dijo

"pues claro, ¿que favor?" dice Naruto

"eso lo sabrás cuando me haya sellado en tu interior" dice la mujer y al instante cambió a su forma de demonio y dijo

**"utiliza tu sello mas poderoso porque si no moriremos los dos, una cosa mas en cuanto me hayas sellado tu demonio interior pasará a ser de nuevo mi poder así que si necesitas tiempo para pensártelo"** dice la Juubi en una voz demoníaca que no tuvo que ver con la anterior

"¿que hacemos Kurama?" pregunta Naruto

**"no lo sé cachorro, nunca he visto a la Juubi hablar de ese modo así que tu decides y si decides sellarla diré que a sido un placer trabajar contigo a tu lado" **dice el Kyuubi y tras minutos de meditación finalmente llegó a una decisión

"está bien Juubi, utilizaré mi Shiki Fuuin para sellarte" dice Naruto

**"gracias, y mi nombre es Jeyne" **dice la Juubi mientras Naruto hacia las posiciones de manos para el Shiki Fuuin **"y no te preocupes con el pago del Shiki Fuuin esa parte creo que se como reconducirla para que cumplas ese favor que te he pedido"**

**"Shiki Fuuin" **grita Naruto y cuando la sombra se dio a conocer como el shinigami la Juubi dijo

**"solicito que me selles dentro de Naruto y el pago por eso es ir a otra dimensión" **dice Jeyne y Naruto y todos se sorprendieron por la petición de Jeyne incluso el shinigami

**"¿y para que quieres que haga eso, monstruo?"** dice el shinigami con gran desprecio por la Juubi que la hizo retroceder pero Naruto habló

"tu solo hazlo" dijo para gran sorpresa de la Juubi y del shinigami

**"¿tu estás con ella wanabe-nigen?" **(niño de la profecía, para los que no sepan) grita el Shinigami furioso

"si, estoy con ella y menos problemas te daremos si nos trasladas a la dimensión que ella dijo" dice Naruto desafiante mientras que el Shinigami solo refunfuño cosas incoherentes he hizo lo que le mandó mientras Naruto dió un último mensaje

"sois una gran familia shinobi, que no se os olvide eso" dice con un brillo de luz estos se fueron dejando a toda la alianza sola

**en el pilar lanza (tres años después) (de día)**

Giratina estaba enfadada, infierno, estaba furiosa, primero esos idiotas de Palkia y Dialga se pusieron a luchar y luego fueron capturadas para trabajar con un humano asqueroso llamado Cyrus y estaba a cero de energía cuando estaban creando una nueva dimensión cuando algo salió y Cyrus lo notó

"¿que demonios significa esto? Palkia, Dialga os he ordenado crear un nuevo universo y esto es uno ya habitado por que de ahí a salido un humano" dice Cyrus en la locura mientras sus esbirros sujetaban a Giratina para que no interfiriese y miraba al humano con los ojos abiertos, este humano poseía unas reservas de una energía extraña y aura sumamente elevadas, infierno si son superiores a su madre, Arceus y este humano dirigió la mirada a Palkia y Dialga con una mirada curiosa y sin mas al siguiente instante saltó y rompió las cadenas rojas que aprisionaban a Palkia y Dialga con la mano cosa que eso sorprendió a todos los presentes incluido a los aprisionados y Cyrus habló

"¿quien eres tu?" dice

"tu peor pesadilla" dice el joven en un tono escalofriante mientras se empezaba a transformar en una bestia con diez colas para temor de los otros y para la impresión de las criaturas

_"Giratina, ¿un amigo tuyo?" _dice Dialga telepáticamente con un tono miedoso

_"¿que? ¿por qué dices que es un amigo mio?" _gruñe Giratina sorprendida

_"bueno teniendo en cuenta que tu eres una fuerza malvada ese monstruo puede relacionarse contigo" _dice Palkia

mientras seguían su discusión no notaron que Naruto se había transformado en el Juubi y cuando pegó un rugido mando a volar a todos los humanos presentes matándolos sin piedad cosa que las deidades vieron esto horrorizadas cuando ese monstruo empezó a convertirse de nuevo en humano estas deidades iban por lo menos a escapar cuando Naruto les habló con ternura y diciendo

"no soy vuestro enemigo"

**"que nos lo asegura" **dice con desconfianza Palkia

"porque no os he atacado aun" dice ganando la confianza de Dialga por la ternura en el que les hablo pero Giratina tomó la palabra

**"¿que eres tu?" **dice con mucha desconfianza Giratina y preparándose para una posible pelea

"os he dicho que no he atacado ni os atacaré solo busco respuestas" dice Naruto ganándose algo de confianza por partes de las deidades

**"aun no has contestado a mi pregunta" **dice la dragona de distorsión

"soy la Juubi no Kishin llamado Naruto, guardián de toda la existencia" dice Naruto obteniendo caras sorprendidas por parte de las deidades "solo preguntó donde está la ciudad de Altomare, ahí es donde está el Wanabe-nigen"

los dos dragones y la dragona miraron con caras confusas y Naruto aclaró

"el niño de la profecía" dice Naruto abriendo los ojos a los tres presentes

**"¿para que quieres saberlo? y a todo esto ¿quien es ese niño de la profecía?" **dice Giratina y Naruto le miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza

"es al que vosotros llamáis 'elegido'" dice Naruto abriendo los ojos mas a las deidades

**"¿para que quieres saberlo?" **dice Palkia

"por que necesito enseñarle cosas para que os pueda defender y cumplir la profecía de los dioses" dice pero los guardianes de espacio, tiempo y distorsión se negaron "agh, veo que tiene que ser por las malas ¿no?"

los tres se prepararon pero no esperaba que se arrodillasen y les abriesen la mente

"ya veo, así que Ashura que se llama Ash esta en una ciudad inundada que es la que yo busco, ok, nos vemos" dice desapareciendo en un destello plateado

las tres deidades se recuperaron de la apertura mental y Giratina dijo

**"hay que decir esto a Arceus deprisa" **dicho esto las tres deidades desaparecieron en portales al salón de los orígenes

**el Altomare**

Latios y Latias estaban jugando con el elegido cuando sintieron un poder abrumador abrirse en los canales dirigiéndose hacia aquí, Latios dijo a su hermana que pusiese a salvo a los humanos cosa que estos solo oyeron coes y luego Latias y Pikachu estaban empujando a los humanos al refugio mientras que Latios se fue

_**"¿que será esa brecha de poder? lleva mas poder que incluso madre"** _piensa el dragón cuando se topo con un humano que llevaba una capa con mangas blancas junto con una ropa negra y con un fajín rojo además de unos pantalones de vendas que cubrían sus piernas y pantalones y unos guantes en las manos

**"¿quien eres tu?" **dice Latios abrumado de poder

"no soy nadie que te incumbe ahora dime ¿donde está tu elegido?" dice el humano poniendo nervioso a Latios

"a salvo de gente como tu, monstruo" dice Latios

"agh, muy bien, por las malas" dice y repite el mismo procedimiento que hizo con las leyendas anteriores, Latios cayó de rodillas (estaba en forma humana) y se apretó la cabeza intentando cerrar su mente en un vano intento, no pudo

"muy bien así que ahí estás" dice Naruto y desaparece en un flash blanco

Latios mas recuperado fue en busca de su hermana y sus amigos por los canales de Altomare tomando su invisivilidad y directo al jardín donde estaba su hermana, pero era demasiado tarde, la criatura había llegado donde su hermana

**con Latias**

Latias estaba muy asustada, frente a el había un humano que no sabía si era humano o que era, su poder era muy grande y hacía que su madre Arceus palideciese pero ella no se asustaría por nada estaba dispuesta a salvar a su mejor amigo pasase lo que pasase pero lo que no se esperaba que en un instante la criatura estuviese en frente de ella y al otro en frente de Ash

"escúchame humano, lo que te voy a hacer es darte poder mas allá de tu imaginación para que cumplas con tu destino y salves este mundo ¿aceptas?" dice la Juubi

Ash se lo pensó dos veces y dijo

"¿controlaré todo tu poder?" dice Ash

"poco a poco para que no te haga daño pero yo te seguiré haya a donde vayas" dice la Juubi

ash tras varios minutos cuando Latios llegó fue detenido por su hermana y Ash dijo

"acepto" dice Ash

"ASH" dijeron todos pero la Juubi ya lo había noqueado y empezó unos sellos de manos y antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada dijo

**"Shiki Fuuin" **y un fantasma de los que aparecen en las películas de terror se mostró inmovilizando a todos por el miedo y dijo el fantasma

**"bijuu ¿Para que me has llamado?" **dice en una voz peligrosa el Shinigami y Naruto dijo

"te necesito para que me selles en el interior de este niño y le traspase su poder poco a poco" dice y el Shinigami asintió

**"se hará" **dice el Shinigami y Naruto empezó a cambiar de forma a su forma de Bijuu aterrando a todos por el monstruo gigantesco que era

todos en Altomare vieron a la Juubi y dijeron

"¿que es eso?"

"¿eso es un Pokémon?"

"¿que clase de criatura es esa?"

"llamad a la policía"

luego para terror de todos unas manos fantasmagóricas le agarraron del cuello y lo tumbaron luego poco a poco iba desapareciendo pareciendo como si le succionase algo y luego llegó la policía siguiendo el rastro de energía hasta un callejón sin salida cosa que fueron hasta el taller de Lorenzo y continuaron por la puerta y lo que vieron les sorprendieron, un jardín secreto con lo cual se pusieron alerta

con Ash las cosas iban de maravilla para la Juubi, el se selló con éxito, el fantasma desapareció y Ash despertó, cuando despertó solo lo que vio fue a sus amigos mirándolo como si hubiese cambiado, no le dio tiempo a hablar cuando la policía llegó y le lanzó algo a Ash que este lo vio y lo esquivó

"eh, ¿para qué me lanzáis cosas extrañas?" dice Ash

"¿tu eres ese monstruo que ha aparecido de la nada y a sembrado el caos en los canales de Altomare?" dice un oficial

"¿que monstruo? lo único que recuerdo es que acepte un trato y después me noquearon y me desperté... AHHHHH" dice viendo su reflejo en el agua, ahora sus caninos son mas largos, afilados y mortales, su pelo cambió de oscuro a plateado, infierno, incluso su ropa a cambiado ahora llevaba un traje de monje de japones antiguo blanco y sus ojos cambiaron a negros como el ébano

"¡¿que diablos me ha pasado?!" dice Ash

**"yo lo explico, nigen" **dice apareciendo el fantasma de antes **"soy el dios shinigami, dios de la vida y la muerte cosa que te he sellado al monstruo en tu interior con algunos cambios en tu cuerpo" **

"¿que cambios?" dice Misty

**"ahora él no es mas humano, son a los que los humanos os gusta llamar Pokémon" **dice sorprendiendo a todos por que un humano haya ascendido a otra raza incluso especie

"¿que quieres decir con que es un Pokémon?" dice Brock temeroso por lo que le han hecho a su amigo

Pikachu estaba mas haya de la impresión junto con el par de legendarios invisibles y no podían decir nada

**"nigen estúpido, ahora ya no es de tu especie nunca mas ni tampoco cuando ascienda a bijuu" **dice el Shinigami

"¿que quieres decir cuando ascienda a bijuu?" dice temeroso Ash

**"verás, una ascensión solo puede ser de humano a demonio pasando primero por la raza de los Pokémon pero poco a poco te convertirás en un bijuu, siéntete orgulloso porque en el bijuu que te vas a transformar es el mas poderoso de todos" **dice yéndose a su dimensión

"¿ash?" dice Misty creyendo a su amigo roto por haber renunciado a su humanidad

Ash estaba serio sin mostrar emociones y solo dijo

"iros" dijo roto

"pero somos tus amigos..." dice Brock

"IROS" grita finalmente

cuando estuvo solo dijo "¿que hago ahora?"

* * *

**guau, queridos lectores haber como evoluciona esta historia, por favor comentad**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	2. la reunión de los legendarios y escape

**bueno, queridos lectores aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de el poder de un bijuu, que lo disfrutéis y por favor no se os olvide comentar**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Pokémon**

* * *

tras el choque inicial de que Ash a perdido todo rastro humano la policía le iba a preguntar algunas cosas a él y a Lorenzo sobre por qué se le ocultó al gobierno lo del jardín secreto de Altomare y Lorenzo le respondió que aunque bajo la protección del gobierno hay entrenadores malignos que pueden burlar la seguridad y llevarse a los guardianes y dejarían la ciudad expuesta al peligro por lo que los policías y el gobierno pudiesen poner a todos en peligro cosa que los policías junto con el presidente de Altomare dijeron que esto se mantenía en secreto para alivio de Lorenzo y también dijeron que cualquiera que divulgue este secreto será castigado con la muerte cosa que los policías mantuvieron en secreto pero tendrían que llevarse a Ash para investigar que le habían hecho cosa que Lorenzo se fue al jardín secreto y empezó a buscarle pero no lo encontró y se puso muy nervioso encontró una nota diciendo que él ya no podría mantenerse como entrenador y que ha decidido desaparecer de la tierra cosa que Lorenzo empezó a buscar por todo el jardín secreto pero no encontró ni rastro de el, también enseño la nota a los oficiales y estos se pusieron a buscar por todo el jardín secreto y por toda la ciudad los rastros de Ash pero no encontraron ninguno cosa que decretaron que cualquiera que le viese que llamase a los investigadores Pokémon o que los entrenadores si le capturasen se le diese al gobierno y los investigadores se les dio los informes del Pokémon llamado Ash y como dijeron que era legendario todos se pusieron a buscarlo, pero moviéndonos al pasado

**con Ash**

Ash salió de Altomare a toda prisa sabiendo que pronto le buscarían y sabría que le harían pruebas horribles y nunca le dejarían ser libre por lo que inició un plan de escape pero no todo iba a ser rosas para el

"vaya, vaya, Oakley si es el que ascendió a otra raza superior" dice Annie

"si, y seguro que el jefe va a recompensarnos por esto" dice Oakley sacando una pokeball "si le capturamos no hará falta conquistar Altomare pues todo el poder que tiene el puede ser de nuestra utilidad"

Ash se quedó congelado y sin saber que hacer hasta que una voz le dijo

**"absorbe mi poder, hazlo tuyo y manejalo como tu quieras" **dice una voz demoníaca en su cabeza, ash obedeció y de pronto fue cubierto por una energía maligna roja que hizo atemorizar a las dos mujeres y a los dos Pokémon por la energía demoníaca que estaba despidiendo el peliblanco y las dos quedaron paralizadas cuando una cola le salía a la criatura por la espalda y por el coxis y dijo

"esto se siente genial" dice aun con su voz humana y arremetió contra las dos humanas y las dos criaturas mágicas correspondientes y decir que fueron asesinados fue una subestimación, fueron masacrados sin oportunidad alguna de defenderse

para cuando llegó la policía solo fueron encontrados rastros de sangre pero no de cuerpos

**con Arceus**

arceus no estaba teniendo un buen día, en primera parte un ser de otra dimensión se cuela en la suya y corrompe al elegido, segundo esa criatura está en ninguna parte de ser encontrada, tercero sus hijos estaban atemorizados y cuarto estaba muy nervioso por la energía extraña y mas grande que la suya

(diálogo Pokémon)

"SILENCIO" grita finalmente "haber si he entendido, un ser diabólico entra en nuestra dimensión por la pelea de Palkia y Dialga y ha quitado la humanidad al elegido, por si fuese poco esa energía ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra" todos asintieron

Arceus se perdió en pensamientos y Giratina se dirigió a el

"madre ¿Qué haremos? esa criatura es muy poderosa y enfrentarnos abiertamente a ella sería una catástrofe a gran escala" dice pensativa

"lo sé, pero deberemos enfrentarla por el bien de nuestra tierra" dice Siucune

Arceus se perdió en pensamientos y tras tres minutos de larga espera dijo

"tenemos que encontrar al elegido y para entonces devolverle la humanidad a el, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de donde podrían estar?" todos negaron con la cabeza y si algo sabía Arceus es que esta será su misión mas difícil que habría tenido en mucho tiempo

(fin del diálogo Pokémon)

**con Ash**

Ash llegó a su propia dimensión donde allí descansaría hasta que se haría fuerte y podría salir a mundo abierto pero para entonces tendría que entrenar sus nuevos poderes demoníacos pero pensaría que pasar años para que los dominase todos y cada uno de ellos pero algo le hizo desmayarse

(paisaje mental)

Ash camino por una red de túneles hasta llegar a un campo que daba una maravilla verlo, el campo estaba lleno de flores y unas montañas con la cúspide abombada y lleno todo de verde con un lago de agua cristalina, Ash se enamoró al instante de ver tanta belleza y luego vio a dos personas en el y frunció el ceño puesto que fueron ellos los que le quitaron la humanidad sin preguntarle si quiera si quería hacer eso así que sin mas se dirigió a ellos

"oye vosotros sois los que me habéis transformado ¿podrías por favor volverme a un ser humano por favor?" pregunta amablemente

"lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, lo que ya se ha hecho se ha hecho" dice el rubio

"pero mirándolo por el lado bueno ahora tienes poderes demoníacos con lo que puedes protegerlos a todos" dice la mujer peliblanca

"agh, supungo que me tendré que quedar así para todo el resto de mi vida ¿no?" dice suspirando tristemente

"si, lo siento chico" dice el rubio

"nunca tuve vuestros nombres, ¿cuales son?" dice Ash iniciando una conversación

"el mio es Naruto, guardián del mundo shinobi" dice el rubio

"el mio es Jeyne, y mi título es Juubi guardián de la existencia" dice la mujer

"vaya, así que los dos sois guardianes de mundos desconocidos" dice con ilusión Ash

"si, aunque a mi no se podía decir eso porque yo estuve presente solamente en la luna" dice confundiendo al peliblanco

"¿eh? a qué te refieres" pregunta Ash

"lo que te vamos a contar es nuestra historia y por qué te elegimos a ti como guardián de este mundo" dice Naruto

ambos empezaron a contar su historia y Ash se perdió en los pensamientos cuando le dijeron que era la nueva Juubi de este mundo y que debería protegerlo a toda costa para evitar que muriese, cuando le pregunto a ambos por qué se había marchado del mundo shinobi estos le respondieron que su deber como guardianes ya había terminado en ese mundo y que no tenían nada mas que hacer allí así que decidieron ayudarle para salvar este mundo cosa que Ash se sorprendió pero al instante hizo algo que confundió a los otros dos presentes, los abrazó y les dijo gracias, cosa que estos le preguntaron que si no estaba enfadado con ellos por quitarle su humanidad pero este dijo que así no tendría que ver ninguna muerte innecesaria por parte de los humanos cosas que estos se rieron y dijo que le entrenarían en sus energías para que aprendiese a dominar los elementos como ningún otro

**con Arceus (tres años después) (tiempo presente)**

ya van tres años de ardua búsqueda y no encontraron ni rastro de la criatura o de Ash cosa que Arceus se empezaba a impacientar e intentar buscar un nuevo elegido puesto que no podían estar sin defensa pero no podían encontrar a ninguno que tuviese tanta fuerza de voluntad como Ash así que pulieron mas la búsqueda cuando encontraron un portal por el cual emergía una sombra en Kanto y todos los legendarios se fueron a investigar que narices pasaba cuando su sorpresa es que salía un niño de no mas de quince años que levantó su cara y vieron su rostro y se quedaron helados cuando vieron a Ash sonriendo y yéndose hacia pueblo paleta

**"interrumpirle el paso" **habla Arceus

todos los legendarios se pusieron delante de Ash y este aun seguían con su sonrisa

"hola chicos ¿podéis dejarme pasar tranquilamente hacia Kanto y reunirme con mi familia después de todos estos años? ¿o tiene que haber una pelea?" dice Ash aun con su sonrisa

**"Ash, solo queremos saber lo que te han hecho y haber si podemos revertir lo"** expresa Ho-oh

"tengo que informarles señores y señoras que lo que me han hecho es ascender a una raza mas fuerte que la de incluso los Pokémon y no se puede revertir este hecho sin matarme" dice Ash perdiendo su sonrisa ya

**"pero Ash..." **intentó razonar Arceus

"pero nada, sigo siendo el mismo yo solo que ya no soy humano" habló Ash

**"pero Ash ¿como nos fiaremos de que no vas a hacer daño a nuestro planeta o a nuestra raza o la raza humana?" **pregunta Cresselia

"chicos, sigo siendo el mismo yo, por mi moral no puedo dañar a los Pokémon, lo considero cruel y despiadado y con respecto a la raza humana detendré solo a los que matan o hacen actos despiadados" dice convenciendo poco a todo el mundo

**"¿y para que vas a pueblo Paleta si ya no tienes vínculos con ninguna de tu familia?" **pregunta Palkia

"chicos, no seré mas humano pero mi madre sigue siendo mi madre y no puedo dejarla con mas dolor del que ya tiene, solo espero que me acepte" dice Ash

los legendarios no sabían que decir, por una parte es bueno que su elegido haya ascendido a un ser de descomunal poder y así protegerlos mejor, pero por otra parte no sabían con que intenciones iba esa criatura ni para qué querría a Ash, pero lo que no esperaban era que Giratina se unió a el diciendo

**"si el no va a hacer nada malo en nuestro mundo yo voto por dejarlo ir"** todos miraron a Giratina con sorpresa y conmoción

**"¿que dices Giratina? aun no sabemos lo que esa criatura quiere hacer en nuestro mundo y si es bueno para todo el planeta"** dice Lugia temiendo por la seguridad del elegido

**"por eso lo digo, lo único que podemos hacer es sentarnos y ver, por una parte él es poderoso y nos puede vencer a todos con un golpe de dedo, por otra parte esa cosa no venía con malas intenciones, sino, hubiese intentado hablar con el que la llevaba y convencerle de que no la depositase en nuestro mundo pero como hablé con el y me contó que no era nada malo, que solo tenía como diabólico el poder y la apariencia que llevaba entonces lo dejé pasar"** dice Giratina sorprendiendo a todo el mundo excepto Ash

**"y se puede saber por qué no nos comunicaste esto antes Giratina" **dice Arceus

**"necesitaba asegurarme" **dice Giratina, entonces Ash reconoció al dúo eón que estos le dijeron lo que había pasado y Ash suspiró de alivio al pensar ya que Latios y Latias estaban seguros en el jardín secreto pero también le comunicaron que le buscaban la humanidad entera y que muchos lo consideraban un Pokémon mítico y que por eso iba a ser perseguido por la humanidad y que muy posiblemente sea traicionado por sus amigos porque al marcharse estos empezaron a buscarte para llevarte a los laboratorios e investigarte cosa que les respondió que lo sospechaba y que aun así iría a pueblo paleta para ver si son dignos de confianza o no cosa que todos los legendarios se marcharon y dejaron a Ash continuar su camino con la condición de que si el era traicionado él vendría al hall de los orígenes para ser un legendario y darle un trabajo cosa que aceptó y continuó su camino hacia pueblo Paleta

* * *

**guau queridos lectores que historia mas entretenida y perdón por no actualizar en un mes pero tuve problemas con mi internet y por suerte que guardé el proyecto y el capítulo por que si no me iban a dejar dos meses sin internet y no podría actualizar porque eran las fiestas del pueblo y tenía que escribir todo entero de nuevo pero como no fue así, ahora actualizaré mas a menudo, por favor no se os olvide comentar**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	3. la traición y la destrucción de Paleta

**queridos lectores, ya se que he tardado mucho en hacer un capítulo de esta historia, pero su paciencia a sido recompensada, aquí va el tercer capítulo sin, mas no os aburro más y aquí va la historia, no se os olvide comentar para ver como va la historieta excepto si es un mal comentario, en ese caso os lo guardáis,veréis es que no se de donde me ha venido un comentario de una de mis historias que dicen que son un asco, personalmente no se que problema mental tiene ese en la cabeza, yo no lo he reportado como un abuso porque ese chico/a (porque ni siquiera le conozco) solo ha dado su opinión, pero que te venga un extraño y decir que tus historias dan asco da un poco de depresión, bueno, que a lo que iba, si no queréis leer mis fics no importa, no los leáis y punto pero no me digas que mis historias dan asco, por favor. Si queréis saber el nombre del que me envió es Naruto98 y la historia donde ha comentado es en 'la Uchiha desconocida'**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Pokémon ni de sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

en el camino a pueblo Paleta Ash estaba pensando en como fue antes de que recibió a los dos demonios Bijuu, desde que recibió a sus demonios internos, por así decirlo, no paraban de hacer el amor en su cabeza y eso le estaba inquietando, él sabía que eran novios y tal, pero que lo hiciesen dentro de su cabeza era un poco ¿como decirlo? escalofriante es la palabra exacta, luego estaba su entrenamiento, con Jeyne tuvo que tirarse muy largas horas estudiando historia que creía que eran dioses de verdad por la cantidad de conocimiento que poseían, luego estaba su entrenamiento físico, decir que eran conductores de esclavos era decir una sub-estimación, con el jutsu: clones de sombra pudo adelantar mucho, cierto, pero luego venía la parte de que el también tenía que pelear contra ellos cuando estaban perfectamente preparados, cuando no era así eran entrenamiento de chakra, cuando no era entrenamiento de jutsus, y cuando no eran entrenamientos de historia, en fin, que el pobre chico las pasó crudas en su entrenamiento así que se dirigió una vez a sus maestros para que por lo menos bajasen en entrenamiento y los encontró en una cama, desnudos, el hombre metido dentro literalmente de la mujer, el pobre chico cuando le vieron al final, necesitó terapia durante tres meses para explicarle todo lo que acababa de ver

mientras tanto en pueblo Paleta las cosas no estaban calmadas, Delia cuando se enteró de que le habían arrancado la humanidad a Ash primero lo que hizo fue reírse hasta que no pudo más y después lo que hizo fue que poco a poco fue tranquilizándose hasta que vio las noticias y vio como declaraban que su hijo si le capturaban tendría que investigarle lo que le habían hecho y definitivamente lloró, lloró incansablemente hasta quedarse dormida y después en los tres años que pasaron no salió de casa excepto para cocinar y comer la única cosa, nada podía animarla, lo malo que terminó de romperla fue cuando descubrió que los amigos de ash estaban en un complot para capturarle la próxima vez que venga aquí y tenían un plan magnífico, o ellos creían

pobres tontos

**en la entrada de Paleta**

un niño de unos 16 años aproximadamente se acercaba a la península de Paleta e iba de camino a su casa cuando dijo

**"velocidad demoníaca" **y salió disparado a la ventana de su casa donde estaba dormida su madre y se acercó solo para retroceder como la almohada explotó y dijo saliendo de la casa incendiada

"así que habéis optado por capturarme ¿eh?" dice Ash con su casa en llamas, lo que él no sabía era que su madre había ido a comprar para salir de la depresión y fue al mercado de ciudad Viridian, cuando se acercaron sus amigos el se puso en una posición de ataque

"Ash, ¿no lo entiendes? esto es por tu bien" dice Misty

"¿por mi bien? ja, no me lo creo porque os diré una cosa, si sacáis a mis dos inquilinos de mi moriré en un instante, ¿que decía ahora?" sus amigos quedaron atónitos pero no se dejaron intimidar y dijeron

"Ash, ¿te has vuelto loco o que? ¿como pueden dos individuos entrar en ti sin matarte y lo pueden hacer al salir" dijo Dawn lanzando sus pokeballs al aire saliendo todos sus Pokémon e igual hicieron los otros

"¿y tu eres...?" dice Ash confundido de quien era

"soy Dawn Bertliz, y contigo lograré el dinero que mi familia necesita para subsistir" dice la chica de pelo azul

"yo estoy aquí porque seré el mejor coordinador del mundo y tu me vas a ayudar, y mi nombre es Drew" dice un chico de pelo verde

"yo estoy aquí por la misma razón que Drew y mi nombre es May Maple" dice una chica de ojos azules y pelo castaño

"y yo estoy aquí para estudiarte, mi nombre es Max Maple, hermano pequeño de May" dice el chico con lentes

"bueno, pues terminadas las presentaciones veo que no me vais a dejar ir con facilidad así que, o me dejáis pasar y toda esa basura humana, o tendré que abrirme paso ante vosotros" dice Ash convocando a su Youkai y tirando una masiva presión que hizo grietas en todos los lugares, incluso en el suelo y sus amigos, o como los quieras llamar, estaban en el suelo respirando con mucha dificultad y sus Pokémon o estaban en el suelo o estaban inconscientes

"no nos asustas" dice en chico muy valientemente de pelo castaño tirando a rubio "mi nombre es Trip y te enseñaré como se lucha, además de añadirte a mi equipo como Pokémon legendario que eres"

eso sacó una carcajada a Ash y quitó el aura asesina obteniendo jadeos de los presentes, y Trip se confundió

"¿de que te ríes?" pregunta molesto

"de llamarme un Pokémon, por si no lo has oído yo ya no soy un Pokémon nunca mas, soy un Bijuu" dice Ash

"seas lo que seas serás mío" dice Trip tirando todos sus Pokémon al aire y volviendo a sacar una carcajada de Ash

"¿qué crees que pasará si me tiras una Pokéball?" dice Ash llenando el ambiente de inseguridad "yo te respondo, absolutamente nada puesto que no soy un Pokémon"

todos los presentes quedaron atónitos por este nuevo bit de información pero Ash dijo interrumpiéndolos en sus pensamientos

"me voy" dice Ash pero le interrumpieron en el paso

"veo que no, aunque no pudieses ser capturado aun queda que si te derroto me sirvas a mi" dice Trip de manera arrogante

"ja, inténtalo" reta Ash

"¡todos combinad vuestros movimientos!" gritan todos los presentes y todos sus Pokémon hicieron un orbe masivo de poder gigantesco y cuando estuvo terminado lo lanzaron hacia Ash arrasando todo ápice de vida ante el y se iba a tragar todo Paleta cuando Ash convocó un orbe negro de igual tamaño y negro y dijo

**"bijudama"** que lanzó a los demás y ambos chocaron

se mantuvieron por unos momentos luchando por el control, pero el de Ash fue mas fuerte y se elevó a los cielos y al espacio sideral y explotó allí dando una advertencia de que estaba en Paleta

"¿que era eso?" pregunta Dawn en el terror de que todos lo mejores movimientos de sus Pokémon hallan sido anulados de manera como si fuesen meros y sucios mosquitos

"no lo sé, pero fue algo muy poderoso" dice Drew apretando los dientes en evidia de todo ese poder que contenía, cuando disparos de dardos los dejaron a todos inconscientes y Ash volteó para ver a todo el Team Rocket con aviones y máquinas muy avanzadas que se disponían a capturarle

"el jefe nos dijo que lo capturásemos con vida así que cuidado con lo que hacéis, estas máquinas poseen el mayor poder destructivo que hayamos visto nunca" dice un peón del ejercito mientras otro le contestó

"ya lo sabemos, mejor capturarlo" dice

todos empezaron a disparar unas bolas muy pequeñas como el tamaño del dedo meñique de un bebe humano a la zona de Paleta cuando Ash vio a su madre en el miedo cayendo sus bolsas de la compra y Ash sabía que era Paleta o su madre, maldiciendo mentalmente se dispuso a ir con su madre y cuando la cogió dice

**"Kamui" **y llevó a su madre a la dimensión mas cercana que tenía, la suya, en un torbellino negro cuando las bolas alcanzaron Paleta y hubo un gran

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

que borró todo Paleta consigo misma, pero apareció una silueta...

* * *

**y corten queridos lectores, se que este capítulo es corto pero quiero dar un mensaje al que me dio ese comentario negativo que me bajó los ánimos y ahora estoy sin tiempo mas el desánimo de escribir, esto solo es una fase así que lo superaré, voy a poner este mensaje en todas mis historias en cuanto las actualice y es que si no os gusta una historia simplemente no las leáis y no me dejéis comentarios malos por favor y vuelvo a repetir, Naruto98, si no te gustan mis historias simplente no las leas pero no me dejes comentarios malos, no se os olvide comentar de manera positíva, por favor, y nada de comentarios malos, esos os lo reserváis y me lo decís amablemente que no os gustan mis historias, pero no digáis que doy asco cuando ni siquiera me conocéis por favor**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


End file.
